1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a multi-walled structure of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead, an inner combustor wall and an outer combustor wall. The bulkhead extends radially between the inner and the outer combustor walls. Each combustor wall includes a shell and a heat shield which defines a radial side of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities extend radially between the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement apertures defined in the shell with effusion apertures defined in the heat shield.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.